Playing With The Big Boys
by GhostAuthor
Summary: I have no idea what to say for this story what so ever, so I'm going to keep it simple. Read or don't read, and reviewing is always a welcomed option.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

This was odd. One minute Jacob Goodnight remembered falling out of a window thanks to three teenagers. He remembered the pipe being rammed into his eye and it sliding out again before the impact. Now he was here. His eyesight was clear! He could see fine, but the sights before him weren't that great. There was a huge red brick wall. The towers were made of the same material and stretched upwards. There was a gate straight ahead of him, so he got up. He then noticed that his ax and hook were beside him. How did they get here?

Jacob shook his head. He was confused, but maybe someone on the other side of the wall could tell him something. He decided to pick up his weapons and go towards the gate. There was a booth and behind the glass sat a little white puppet. He had fake black hair and red swirls on each of his cheeks.

"Name."

Jacob shook his head. The puppet looked up at him."You're mute, I guess. Can you at least write?"

Jacob nodded this time. The puppet reached down and pulled out a writing slate, and a chalk pen.

"Name."

Although, he had to bend pretty far, Jacob wrote his name, and the puppet looked at it.

"Jacob Goodnight,"He read aloud before pressing a button."Jason! We have another one for you!"He opened the gate and turned to Jacob."Keep the slate around your neck. There will be a man in a hockey mask that will explain everything to you. Welcome to Hell."

Jacob blinked but took the slate and went inside. It was warm, but not scorching like mother had said. It looked like one of those villages in Europe hundreds of years ago only with a few modern touches. Jacob then noticed a figure as large as himself coming in a hockey mask just as the puppet had said. He too wore a slate around his neck.

_You're the new guy, huh? I'm Jason. Welcome to Hell._

No sooner had he read the words, they disappeared. _The slates erase themselves. Come on. I need to show you were you'll be staying for a while._

The two set off.

_For a while? Not forever?_

_Those on this level get to go back up until we're killed again. I just got back last month._

_How did you die?_

_Decapitated. You?_

_I got stabbed in the eye and thrown out of a window of my hotel._

Jason made a noise similar to a chuckle. _Same thing happened to Michael only he was shot._

_Michael? The angel?_

_No. Michael Myers. He left a while ago, but he'll be back. We don't get angels or any of those 'good' things down here. It's almost like a village prison. We leave when it's time but not before. Here we are._

They stopped, and Jacob saw what looked exactly like the hotel he'd lived in before he died.

_How did this get down here?_

_Each home is personalized to match where you last stayed before death for us. Which floor did they knock you out of?_

_Ninth_

Jason tilted his head back and looked up. _Wow. You really got Michael beat._

Jacob was cut of by the sight of something in what was supposed to be the sky. It was falling right towards them. He nudged Jason and pointed. The masked killer's eyes widened behind his mask, and he moved them both into the thresh hold of the hotel. The object hit the ground with a loud boom. Jason patted Jacob's shoulder before stalking to the small crater. Inside the crater was Freddy Kreuger.

_Back all ready?_

Freddy glared."Shut the fuck up, Hockey Puck."He rubbed his head."My hat!"

They looked up to see it fall along with his glove into his lap. Jason held out his arm and pulled him up to his feet.

_How'd you die this time? _

"They electrocuted me. Sorry son of a bitches."

_As if you weren't crispy enough._

Freddy placed his hat on his head and his glove on his hand."Screw you fucker, I'm going home."He pointed with his glove toward the copy of 1428 Elm Street.

Jason sighed. _You've been watching too much South Park._

"Weeeellll!"

Jason grabbed him and lifted him off of the ground with one hand. _If you sing that goddamn song again, I'll personally carve you up like a well done turkey._

"Okay. Okay. Where is your darling mother anyway? We all know she's down here if for no other reason for than giving birth to you."

Jason dropped Freddy onto the ground. _If I see any nuns, I'll ask yours. Come on and meet the new guy._

Freddy got up grumbling and dusted off his pants and sweater. He followed Jason to the the hotel doorway.

_Freddy. This is Jacob Goodnight. Jacob. This is Freddy Kreuger._

Freddy held out his gloved hand."The Spingwood Slasher, at your service."

Surprisingly, Jacob shook it with hesitation so hard Freddy thought his bone were cracking.

"You've got...quiet a grip there,"Freddy said one Jacob had let go.

Jason laughed slightly._ I have got to arm wrestle with you since Michael's gone._

"And we have got to throw a welcoming party for our guests here."

Jacob looked down at Freddy confused. _Party? I don't know anything about parties or anybody in Hell other than you two._

"Leave the guests to me,"Freddy said with a smile."Jason can handle the food too. Just clean the lobby and kitchen."

Jason looked at Freddy in shock. Freddy's crazy ideas usually ended badly. Oh well, they were funny to watch.

_Alright. _Jason wrote.

Freddy grinned harder."I'll be back later. Good meeting ya, Goodnight." He was then gone in a puff of smoke.

Jacob coughed and waved away the the smoke. Jason patted his shoulder and opened the door. _My place is down that way. It's a huge wet cabin. You can't miss it. For now just settle in and clean up. You're playing with the big boys now._

Surprisingly, that comforted Jacob just a little.

* * *

><p><em>Is it a person?<em>

Jason nodded at Jacob and held up two fingers.

Freddy scratched his head."Two words only. Give us a hint."

Jason thought before posing as if he had a shot gun. He then took his machete and slashed at air. He picked up something and confirmed that it was round. He sliced again above his hand before raising them to his mask as if he were drinking. Jacob snapped his fingers.

_Ed Gein._

Jason nodded. There was a slight applause from the slashers.

"Well done, Jacob,"said Pinhead."How did you know?"

_Ed Gein was found with bowls made of human skulls, and one of victims was shot with a shotgun._

"Ah. They say that he helped inspire our friend Thomas in his killings."

"How is L-Face anyway?"asked Candyman from the stairs.

"I heard he's entering another cook-off,"Hannibal answered."He said he'd bring me some once he returned."

"It beats you eating us,"Freddy said.

"I wouldn't eat you Frederick. You're too well done for my tastes."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Calm down..._hic!_...Try the mead Candyman made,"said Chucky from Candyman's side. He was obviously drunk off his ass. Candyman snatched the bottle from him

"I think you've had enough."

"I think..._hic!_...I know...when I've had enough."

Freddy teleported from the crouch and took the bottle from Candyman. He then went to the bottom of the stairs. "Really? Come towards me."

Chucky took a step forward, missed, and ended up falling down the stairs. Freddy took a swig from the bottle and looked down.

"I...hate...you,"Chucky wheezed before passing out.

Freddy kicked him and confirmed that he was out."Alright, whose turn is it to go get Tiffany?"

Every one, minus Jacob, pointed at Ash.

"Oh Hell No!"He yelled."I like my ears, thank you."

"You know the rules, Ashley,"Freddy chided.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Remind me again why he's our leader?"

"Because I'm the most badass."

_It's because he cheated Pinhead out of the title. _Jason wrote.

"Fuck you, you straightedge pussy."

Before the argument could any worse, Creeper flew through the doors. He grabbed Freddy by the shoulders and lifted him up.

"Oi! Put me down!"

_I think he wants us to follow him. _Jacob wrote.

"Fine!"Freddy shouted."Just put me down. You're messing up my sweater."

Creeper dropped Freddy and flew through the door. Freddy adjusted his hat and clothes before leading the rest after Creeper. He was head to what they'd deemed the no man's land. It was called that for good reason. There was nothing but wide barren land that was separated from them by a cliff. There were more rocky cliffs in the distance but that was it. Now, there was a huge swirling vortex below.

"What the fuck?"Freddy said.

"It's a portal,"said Pinhead."But to where?"

"We could send someone through it,"said Candyman."but I doubt they'd ever make it back."

"Well it was nice knowing you Jason,"said Freddy, grabbing Jason's arm.

Jason snatched his arm back. _Why don't we just get someone to fly up with Creeper and look down?_

"They'd have to be pretty small. I have just the person."

With that, he teleported away. He came back with an awake and cursing Chucky. He whistled to Creeper and held up Chucky. The possessed doll glared and hopped onto Creeper's back.

"Well, what do you see?"yelled Ask, thankful that he didn't have to find Tiffany.

"I see...a clown! And it's not Pennywise or the others."

Creeper gave a loud screech before flying towards them, narrowly avoiding a bullet. Jason caught Chucky, who had fell off of Creeper, by the collar of his shirt before he fell in. The ground soon started to shake, and pieces of the cliff started to fall.

"Fall Back!"Freddy yelled.

The cliff began to crumble, and the group of slashers began to move back as fast as possible. The rocks turned to dust, creating a huge cloud and a hill. When the dust cleared slightly, Creeper circled above them and let out another screech.

"We are unharmed Creeper,"Pinhead yelled.

Chucky coughed and struggled to move Jason's large leg from his chest."Speak for yourself."

Jason lifted his leg off of him. Freddy waved his hat in front of his face to clear the remaining dust. At the bottom of the now sand dune stood a group of people. At the front of them stood a man in a purple suit with pale white skin and green hair. His lips were a bright red and pulled into an almost unnatural grin. Freddy put his hat back on and stared.

"Oh fuck me."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's what happened?"asked Pinhead.<p>

They'd chosen to let him to be a diplomat of sorts to bargain with the so called Gotham Rogues. They'd chosen their own. A tall man with extremely long limbs, brown hair, and blue eyes that they called Jonathan Crane.

"We're positive. Someone captured us one by one and held us captive. He or she then sent us all through this portal, and we ended up falling through and wound up here. Now could you tell us were exactly we are?"

"You're in hell,"Freddy said bluntly."Only thing is, in our world, you guys are comic book characters."

There was shock amongst the Rogues."Well that explains why you're all movie characters in ours,"said Two Face.

"An alternate reality hell,"Joker said with a laugh."Isn't this fun? Looks like we're stuck here."

"From what I used to read, it's not like you all would end up anywhere else,"said Ash.

"I saw one of his movies,"said Ivy, pointing at Jason."It was good, and I felt bad for your mother. I would have done the same thing."

"Stop it, you're gonna make the momma's body blush,"said Freddy. Jason merely flipped him off."Now that that's settled, we need a place to put you."

"How about Jacob's hotel? It's big enough,"Chucky suggested.

_That place isn't exactly livable. The floors upstairs are rotted and burnt, the walls have holes, and it dirty and full of bugs and rats._

"It's perfect!"Joker exclaimed."Why it's no better than the hideouts we find after we escape Arkham."

"Mr. J is right. We can clean it up and make it home,"said Harley from Joker's side.

"Then it's settled,"said Freddy. He held out his gloved hand to Joker."To new beginnings."

The clown rolled up his sleeve and excepted his hand."To new beginnings."

Both were feeling pain but wouldn't admit it. Joker felt Freddy's claws, and Freddy felt the sting of the lethal joy buzzer strapped to Joker's palm. Both only felt minor stings and were impressed by the others performance. This was gonna be one hell of a ride.

_**FIN**_


End file.
